medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Zomeki Furousan
| image = | alias = The Musician of the Gods | age = 16 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | affiliation2 = Kiyoterae | occupation = Musician | manga debut = Volume 16, Chapter 132 | image gallery = yes }} Zomeki Furousan (不老山 ぞめき, Furousan Zomeki) is a musician in league with Saki Sukinasaki and Jyuujika Hachiningatake. Together, they form the group Kiyoterae. Personality Furousan seems somewhat self-conscious about her status as a star; while at Hakoniwa Academy, she encourages the other members of Kiyoterae to mix in, as the students are their age. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 134, page 16 Along with the other members of Kiyoterae, Furosan is aware that the group is looked down on by intellectuals and the high class, but still devotes herself to providing a satisfying performance for her audience. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 135, pages 12-13 Furosan appreciates talent, and lends her guitar to Kouki Akune, recognizing that he can play it better than she can. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 136, pages 6-7 She also congratulates the Student Council after their performance, despite that the two groups were competing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 136, page 16 Appearance Furousan has light colored hair, and pupils that resemble musical notes. She wears light pants and a dark sleeveless jacket, under which she wears a light colored shirt with a hood that has antlers. She also wears a pair of sunglasses, two necklaces, two bracelets, and multiple rings. She carries around an instrument case. During Kiyoterae's cross country tour "Japan Jack", Furousan wears a white shirt with black sleeves decorated with the text "Japan Jack" as well as a stylized picture of Japan. She also wears wristbands, pants, and her signature hood. Plot Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc As Oudo Miyakonojou leaves the Hakoniwa Academy Sports Festival, Furousan arrives along with Sukinasaki and Hachiningatake. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 132, pages 8-9 As the three reach the main field, Furousan takes off her glasses, and with a giggle, remarks that these high schoolers are cute. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 132, page 19 Unknown Shiranui Arc Sometime after the school festival, Furousan (playing a double neck guitar) and the rest of Kiyoterae perform their song "Toy-Box" at a concert. Afterwards, the trio meet up with Medaka Kurokami and Mogana Kikaijima in their dressing room. Sukinasaki tells the pair that, since Hakoniwa, Kiyoterae have always performed together. Medaka asks Kiyoterae what a song is. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 173, pages 1-3 Zomeki believes Medaka to be a truth-seeker type, a type that strives to reach perfection and goals. She adds that this is a good thing though, since Medaka is able to do things others cannot. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 173, pages 10-11 Epilogue Arc Kiyoterae plays to an excited crowd during the afternoon show of the last day of their cross country tour "Japan Jack". Furosan and Hachiningatake both brace themselves for Sukinasaki stripping, and are surprised when she controls herself. After the performance, Furosan excuses herself to give Sukinasaki and Misogi Kumagawa a chance to talk privately. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 1-5 For the night show, Kiyoterae begin with an orchestral number, Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, page 34 before moving onto more traditional idol music. Furosan and Hachiningatake watch on as Sukinasaki explains their newest song to the crowd before performing "Good Loser Good Luck". Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 36-40 The group are pleased with a job well done after the show. Furosan remarks on Sukinasaki not stripping. She and Hachiningatake are surprised to find Kumagawa's bouquet of screws and his uniform. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 42-43 Abilities Musical Talent: Furousan was able to rise through the business world solely on merit, without any advertisements or connections. Alone, Furousan can fill up the Tokyo Dome ten times over with fans. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 134, page 2 Furosan's playing style ignores formalities, but is noted to be very cheerful. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 135, page 10 References }} Category:Characters Category:Female